<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>driver's license by marsismissing</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29689092">driver's license</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/marsismissing/pseuds/marsismissing'>marsismissing</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Dreamnotfound Oneshots [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Break Up, Cliche, Crying, First Kiss, Flashbacks, Fluff and Angst, Hurt GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mentioned Floris | Fundy, POV GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), POV Third Person Omniscient, Post-Break Up, Soft Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Song Lyrics, still kinda new to tagging oops</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 02:00:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,190</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29689092</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/marsismissing/pseuds/marsismissing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>(inspired by the song driver's license by olivia rodrigo)</p><p>"George just didn't seem to be enough anymore. He didn't captivate Dream's attention like he used to be able to. And he missed the way Dream looked at him with such admiration, never having enough words to describe how much he loved the shorter boy. The way their love consumed the both of them, making it seem like they were the only two in the entire universe."</p><p>aka dream and george break up, george cries in his car while remembering everything that happened, and sapnap comes to comfort him</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream/Floris | Fundy, Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Dreamnotfound Oneshots [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2181780</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>84</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>driver's license</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>!! very small trigger warning for car crashes. it's only implied at one part where sapnap was worried george would get into one if he drove while crying, but it doesn't actually happen nor do they actually talk about it, but i figured it was worth mentioning.</p><p>also, quick note, ages are kinda weird. sapnap's in 11th grade and george and dream are both in 12th. it's not all that relevant to the story but there's one or two mention of ages so i figured i'd clear it up. </p><p>one more thing! large chunks of italicized text means it's a flashback.</p><p>i hope you enjoy!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>George's keys jangled loudly in his hand as he took hurried steps to his car, interrupting the peaceful afternoon of birds chirping and the wind shaking every tree's leaves.</p><p>The vehicle sat neatly in the driveway, exactly where it was yesterday afternoon. He had driven home from school, listening to music that wasn't too soft but not too loud either. He let each melody on his playlist consume his thoughts, which caused his thoughts to be consumed by his boyfriend, Dream, due to mainly listening to songs he associated with the boy. He was still afraid to admit it, but he was so deeply in love with Dream that it hurt. It was scary at first, but it had begun to feel right over time.</p><p>Until it didn't.</p><p>Until it all suddenly came to an end.</p><p>The planets and stars were once aligned. It was a cliché, but it really did feel like everything had aligned perfectly. How stupid he was to think good things didn't come to an end. Everything was different now. Everything with Dream, at least. Time once slowed down with the taller boy. Yet, all of a sudden, it resumed, lurching into motion, and the earth rotated again. It was as if he awoke harshly from a peaceful dream. It all felt like too much. He could feel the staggering rotations of the Earth beneath his feet as he ran, not even knowing where he was going once he would reach his car, the unsure theme causing George's composure to crack. He was so deeply in love that it <em>hurt</em>. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>The couple walked somewhat stealthily in the woods near their school's campus, trying not to giggle too loudly at something stupid one of them had said. It was lunchtime and the two needed a change of scenery, so they had snuck away, which would soon become a habit unbeknownst to them. Their laughter slowly died down as they wandered, eventually finding a spot to sit in comfortable silence.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>It was the middle of autumn. The trees had yet to grow bare, and they were at the peak of their colorful performance. Among the pine trees, there were great oak and maple trees adorned with hues of red and orange. They rattled with every breeze that passed through. The atmosphere was cold enough that the air felt sharp against the couple's skin. George's cheeks held a light pink tint and stung from the low temperature. He shivered, wishing he had worn more than a simple light blue t-shirt. This caught Dream's attention.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Are you cold?" the blonde asked simply, though the answer was obvious to him.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"No, I'm fine." George was a terrible liar. At least to Dream, he was. He had hesitated before speaking, and there was something off in his tone that perhaps only Dream would be able to pick up on.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Without another word, Dream began to take off his hoodie. George immediately noticed and was quick to protest. "No, stop, I said I'm fine!" he insisted, not wanting his boyfriend to grow cold. Despite this, Dream continued, pulling the hoodie over his head and holding it out in front of George.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>When George crossed his arms, Dream urged, "Take it."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"What about you?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Don't worry about me. I was too hot with it on anyway." An obvious lie. A few seconds passed. The wind picked up and made George shiver once more, dozens of goosebumps scattering across his skin. He wanted to fight mother nature for the awful timing. Another moment went by before the shorter boy huffed in defeat, knowing Dream wouldn't take no for an answer, and hesitantly took the hoodie. As he put it on, he was met with warmth and the scent of his boyfriend, vanilla, and the overwhelming comfort made him melt. He closed his eyes and leaned back against the trunk of a tree, sighing in content.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Dream smiled triumphantly. The sight in front of him was adorable. The ground was scattered with pine needles, hurting his hands as he leaned on them, yet he ignored it. He appeared to be too enthralled with the boy in front of him to care about anything else happening around him.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>George, who hadn't yet noticed his unmoving gaze, suddenly looked down and gasped. "Dream! Your hoodie is way too big on me!" he declared. He held out his arms to prove his point, the fabric flopping over his hands and consuming them whole. He glanced up at Dream and finally caught him staring. He playfully rolled his eyes. "What?" he asked simply, a grin involuntarily growing on his face.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"You're so pretty," Dream breathed out in admiration.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>George's cheeks flushed a deep red, the color of sparks bursting out from a fire before settling into embers, the color of the leaves on each branch of each tree, the color of his newfound love for Dream. "Shut up," he retorted, leaning forward to bury his face in his hands in an attempt to hide the blush.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I mean it," Dream insisted, suddenly sitting up so he was directly in front of the brunet.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>George uncovered his face and the two suddenly found themselves to be very close. George didn't think his face could become a deeper shade, but he was wrong. His eyes wandered to anywhere but Dream's curious green ones, feeling incredibly awkward and tense.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"George," Dream broke the silence, "look at me."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>They locked eyes. Their gaze held so much love it could shatter the universe.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Dream leaned in, then hesitated. "Is this... okay?" he asked gently. George nodded with such tiny movements that the blonde thought he might've imagined it. He nevertheless leaned in closer.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>The first main detail George remembered from that day was the aroma of the pine trees. It was fresh, but not too strong. It mixed wonderfully with the vanilla from Dream's hoodie, perfectly complementing the events of that day. He could drown in that scent. He never wanted it to go away after that day.</p><p>The second and most important detail was the feeling of Dream's soft lips on his for those few brief seconds. It melted him entirely and thoroughly; it was almost indescribable. His heart was beating so loudly he worried the taller boy would hear. His hands started shaking, but it didn't stop him from holding Dream close. The blonde's hands cupped George's face, softly as if he were afraid the fragile moment would break. He would never be able to forget it. He never wanted to until today. Today.</p><p>George continuously remembered over and over what had happened. He didn't want to think about it but it was like a broken record player driving him to the point of insanity. After everything that happened, after everything they went through together... how could Dream say that? He tried desperately to push the thought away, practically running from it, but it persisted and he broke into a sprint to his car, whipping the door open and slamming it shut as tears consumed his vision.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"You really need to come over more often," Dream noted out of the blue as he sat next to George on his bed. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"How am I meant to do that? I can't get my driver's license for a few more months," George chuckled, leaning back on the wall Dream's bed was pushed against. "Plus Sapnap can't drive me around everywhere all the time."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I still can't believe Sapnap of all people got his license before you. He's literally younger than you and he drives like a total nimrod!" Dream laughed, wheezing quietly. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"He got his before you got yours too," George reminded him. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Oh come on, I literally was so close to passing the test the third time." Dream huffed, pouting playfully.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"You need to stop speeding everywhere, dumbass."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"You're a dumbass."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Any askers?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>A brief moment of silence passed before the two burst out laughing despite their conversation not actually being all that humorous. There was a sort of side effect from being in love that made you incredibly happy, almost giddy, when you were around the person you admired. Their laughter was contagious and everything they said stuck with you for hours, maybe days. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Dream had been thinking about that a lot lately. About how much he was completely head over heels for the British boy in front of him. His smile was more stunning than any of the constellations in the entire universe, his laugh soft like the colors of a sunset. He wanted to show George how much he meant to him.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Hey, George," Dream started, eyes darting over to the shorter boy.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>George tilted his head slightly, much like a puppy. "What?" he asked, a glint of curiosity lighting his eyes.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Dream almost forgot what he was going to say. He was distracted by how adorable George was, and he felt overwhelmed with pure admiration for the shorter boy. He couldn't help but stare for a few moments, lost in thought. The sunlight was drifting through his window, painting George's face. It made him glow as if he were the sun itself. A star, lonely but surrounded by so much love from the universe. His soft smile was illuminated, and it made Dream fall in love all over again. He was spaced out to say the least.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Uhh," he spoke, snapping out of his trance, "I wanted to show you something." He suddenly got up and grabbed his guitar that sat in the corner of his room.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>George watched as he did this, his eyes following Dream in a daze, his heart already racing uncontrollably. The taller boy sat back down, noticeably tense. "I... I wrote something for you," he admitted rather sheepishly. His eyes drifted to the instrument in his hands and he hesitated, one hand gripping the neck of the guitar, fingers pressed down in an a flat chord, and the other hand hovering nervously over the strings.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I want to hear it." The interest in George's voice was clear and firm. It was enough to give Dream just the right amount of confidence he needed to take a breath and begin singing.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>George still found himself stuck in a trance from Dream's gentle voice. He was put under a spell that day and he had yet to wake up.</p><p>He still thought about the lines from that song. One that stood out to him in particular was <em>"All my emotions feel like explosions when you are around."</em> It matched what George felt perfectly. Every time his eyes fell upon the blonde, he felt so unexplainably nervous in a way that made him overly excited. It was like fireworks, deafeningly loud but entrancing. Or it was like a star on its last day; how it had been building up for billions of years until it suddenly collapsed and formed something entirely new, entirely beautiful.</p><p>George also thought about the way he sang <em>"I am a wreck when I'm without you; I need you here to stay." </em>He pondered those words daily. Now, after the events of today, he knew no matter how desperately he tried to escape the lyrics, they would haunt him for years. He wondered if Dream had ever meant them. And if he did, he wondered when they no longer held meaning.</p><p>"Don't cry, please don't cry," he whispered to himself on repeat as he dialed his best friend's number. He paused before hitting the call button, taking a moment to attempt to gather himself and his thoughts.</p><p>Ringing.</p><p>"Hello?"</p><p>So much for gathering himself. "Sapnap" was the only word George could form before he crumbled, droplets of rain falling from his eyes faster than he could think. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>The past month had been off.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>George couldn't exactly put his finger on it, but the energy didn't feel the same as it had previously. At lunch, the two didn't talk as much. Whenever he went to tell Dream something or show him a meme on his Instagram feed, he hesitated. Because whenever he glanced over, the taller boy was hunched over, eyes glued to his phone and fingers furiously dashing across the screen. He had asked once who Dream was texting, who responded with an absentminded shrug. He left it at that, though the pang in his chest told him to find out more. The logical side of him insisted on not prying in his boyfriend's personal business, yet it was hard to ignore the sickening feeling he got, having just a faint idea of what was going on.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>It continued on for far too long. The two sat at lunch, walked through the hallways together when they could, and texted often. But lately, they haven't had much quality time together. They hadn't gone to each other's house or played video games or gone on dates. Not just because of confliction schedules; this was partly because Dream hadn't felt up to it lately.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>George just didn't seem to be enough anymore. He didn't captivate Dream's attention like he used to be able to. And he missed the way Dream looked at him with such admiration, never having enough words to describe how much he loved the shorter boy. The way their love consumed the both of them, making it seem like they were the only two in the entire universe. The way they both trusted that the other would always be there for them, through every up and down. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>However, this "down" was permanent, as George discovered one particular day. He was laying in bed on a Saturday, having nothing better to do than scroll through various social media on his phone absentmindedly. His head was swirling with thoughts of his relationship, considering messaging Dream about everything that had been happening. Maybe George was just overthinking it all, and Dream was having an off week. Er... off month. He sighed. Yeah, something was up.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>George had even got his driver's license last week. But a part of him hesitated, and he couldn't bring himself to visit his boyfriend. He didn't think Dream wanted to see him. He felt like he was mourning the loss of his relationship before it was even over.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And speak of the devil, his phone suddenly dinged, bringing him back to the moment. It was a text from Dream. George's heart unwillingly sank. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"hey, can we talk?" the text read simply. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Well, that's always a great sign.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He fidgeted with his fingers for a moment, rereading the text over and over, not being able to stop his thoughts from running wild at the different possible outcomes of this. "yeah, what's up?" he responded simply. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>The brunet watched as three dots appeared, showing Dream was typing. Then they stopped. Then they started up again. This was a repetitive process and George was growing more anxious by the minute. </em>
</p><p><em>He should've expected the next words to appear on the screen, but it hit him so hard he couldn't breathe. No, no, this couldn't be happening. He wasn't ready for it to all be over. Dream was everything to him; his first kiss, his comfort song, his </em>everything.<em> But the words were still on his screen, no matter how many times he blinked, no matter how many times read it, hoping he misread it. </em></p><p>
  <em>"i think i'm in love with someone else."</em>
</p><p> </p><p>George sobbed.</p><p>It was odd. He never cried, especially not this much. But the clouds couldn't have contained more droplets of water, and Saturn and Jupiter's rain couldn't have contained more diamonds. Sobs wracked his body, causing him to not be able to say anything to Sapnap, who he felt bad for calling so suddenly under these circumstances.</p><p>"George, holy shit, what happened?" Sapnap rushed to ask, concern evident in his tone.</p><p>"D-Dream," George managed to choke out, and suddenly it clicked.</p><p>"He didn't break up with you, did he?"</p><p>The brunet only cried harder in response, his body trembling, barely able to hold onto his phone or keys. But the jarring sound of said keys being placed down on his passenger seat brought alarm to the boy on the phone.</p><p>"George, I love you, but if you drive anywhere while you're crying that hard I'll never forgive you." He laughed nervously, reaching for his own keys. "Stay where you are, I'm coming to you. Stay on the phone with me, please."</p><p>George only nodded in response, not really paying attention to the fact that his friend couldn't see him right now. "Do you want to talk about any of it right now?" he heard Sapnap say, along with various things shuffling about as he made his way to his garage.</p><p>"H-He said-" A sob tore through George, cutting him off. He was barely able to continue his sentence, the thought of what Dream said completely shattering him. "He loves s-someone else."</p><p>He heard Sapnap curse under his breath as he opened his car's door. "Man, am I going to have a talk with him," he muttered. "It's going to be okay, George. I'm on my way."</p><p>As he drove, Sapnap comforted George as best as he could. He transitioned to talking about random things, anything that came to mind, as an attempt to distract or cheer up the crying boy. It worked for a while, the brunet's weeping turning into occasional soft whimpers, and his shaking body relaxing ever so slightly. But it was the eye of a hurricane, and when he saw his friend's car pull up frantically to his driveway, everything hit him again, but ten times harder. He wouldn't be able to listen to so many songs anymore without being reminded of what he and Dream once were. He wouldn't be able to go on walks through the woods near the schoolgrounds without thinking of his first kiss of many. He wouldn't be able to-</p><p>His thoughts cut off when Sapnap practically flung open George's car door and pulled him into a tight hug. George couldn't help but cling to Sapnap, not being able to stop himself from crying into his chest. "I'm sorry," he cried, feeling bad for creating so much of a fuss and causing his friend so much worry.</p><p>"Shh, don't apologize. It's okay. It's not your fault. It's okay to be upset and cry about this." Sapnap continued softly whispering comforting phrases until the storm that was George's emotions had subsided. </p><p>Despite all of the hurt and all of the aching in his chest, George knew deep down he'd be okay eventually. But it would take so much time. </p><p>He still felt his heart drop when he drove by Dream's house on the way to school every single day. The worst days were when he accidentally met his eyes in the hallways. Dream's gaze was always full of regret, but he knew it had to be done before their relationship stretched out any further. In due time, George had come to accept that. Although seeing the two together caused great loneliness for him, Dream and Fundy looked like they really loved each other. </p><p>And as long as Dream was happy, George could learn to be happy.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>honestly, now that i've finally finished writing this, i can't tell if i love it or hate it. but, it is what it is. i personally think it started off strong, but then i took a long break from writing it and when i came back it wasn't as good. and by the end it was late at night and i just wanted to finish it. oh well lmao. you should follow me @marsismissing on twitter if you actually kinda enjoyed reading this or something :p also, i'm currently working on a fluffy karlnapity oneshot that will be way better than this so keep an eye out for that too! and hey, if you made it to the end, thank you so much, it means the world to me :D</p><p>also i was too tired to proof read the entire thing one final time so if there's mistakes let me know hehe</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>